Assumptions
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Spoilers up to "The Great Cookie Challenge". Helping Will leads to a life-altering epiphany for Oliver.


Oliver's heart pounded in his chest so hard he thought he might be having a heart attack. He blew out a breath and flashed a smile at Cooper. "You know you're my best friend, right?"

Cooper gazed at him and gave him a warm smile. "Of course. What's this about? The Will situation?"

Will was now happily out and although still worried about what others might think of him, he was grateful to Oliver for helping. And now Oliver's whole world had been turned upside down because he ended up having an epiphany of his own. "You're awesome."

"Thanks, I know." Cooper looked at him in confusion, knowing Oliver wanted to tell him something. He hoped Oliver was about to tell him something he had wanted to hear for a long time but didn't think would ever happen.

Oliver crossed his arms in an effort to comfort himself and told himself to stop stalling. Cooper meant so much to him and always would, no matter what. "Will made me realize a lot of things, namely my sexuality. I iam/i gay, Cooper. And I'm so fucking in love with you I can't even focus on anything else sometimes."

Cooper's grin lit up the bedroom and he laughed. "You're not fucking with me, are you? Because I couldn't handle that." When Oliver shook his head, he laughed again. "I love you too, Oliver."

The two boys surged forward and kissed, both of them completely giddy. "You're amazing," Oliver breathed when they pulled apart.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Cooper shot back.

"I need to tell my family - do you have any objections?" Despite the fact that he knew they'd be accepting - Katie and Taylor have proved that numerous times in the past when he kept a part of himself locked down and lived in denial - he was still a little terrified.

"Of course not. I love your family - they're mine too. Do you want me to be there with you?"

Trembling in anticipation, Oliver dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I want you there."

"Great." The two of them grabbed each other's hands and almost went downstairs but stopped at Taylor's room first - she and Trip were sitting on the bed.

Taylor zoomed in on their hands immediately and her hand flew to her mouth, confusing Trip. "What is going on? Did you see a spider?" Trip asked her.

Taylor playfully shoved him and stood up on unsteady legs, waiting for Oliver to come to her. "Is this what I think it is?" she questioned hopefully.

"What do you think is it?" Trip wrinkled his nose in confusion but also stood up.

"You've probably already guessed but I want to tell you you - and the rest of our family - was right. I am gay, and Cooper and I are together." A sense of relief enveloped Oliver and he nervously grinned at his older sister.

Taylor squealed and surged forward to hug him, dragging Cooper into it a few seconds later. Not wanting to be left out of the hug, Trip also joined in and the four of them stayed in that position for about five minutes. When they pulled away from each other, tears were pouring down her face. "I am so, so proud of you, Oliver. I'm thrilled you can finally accept and want to be yourself now. And Cooper's a pretty great catch." She winked at her brother's boyfriend and he held his hand up for a high-five (she proceeded to high five him back).

Oliver's breath hitched and he also teared up. "Damn it, Taylor," he joked.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Will?" Taylor patted his shoulder and tried desperately to pull herself together.

"Yeah. He opened my eyes."

Trip smiled at the three of them. "This is awesome, you two. Maybe we can go on double dates?"

Taylor and Oliver both cracked up. "That is the last thing we ever want to do but thanks, Trip. Means a lot." Oliver really appreciated his candor and idiocy sometimes - he and Taylor definitely belonged together.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Trip shrugged and sat back down on the bed, pulling his girlfriend down with him.

Taylor tugged on Oliver's shirt and squeezed his wrist. "Good luck."

"Thanks." And with that, Oliver and Cooper finally made their way downstairs.

"I knew it," Anna-Kat hissed with a smile on her face when she spotted them. She too hugged her brother and Oliver. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. It means a lot to have your support too." Oliver ruffled her hair and ignored her protesting squawks.

"You're so annoying," she murmured before turning and heading back upstairs to her room (or to talk to Taylor and Trip - it was fifty/fifty).

"So are you!" he shot back.

"You're more annoying!" Anna-Kat yelled.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Stop getting distracted," he fondly told his boyfriend.

And with that, they entered the kitchen - Katie was baking lasagnas while Greg attempted to attempt. She swatted at his hand. "I'm fine - go away!" she ordered.

Katie looked up and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the look of fear on her son's face. "Sweetie, what is it?"

Damn it, why was this so hard? Taylor, Trip, and Anna-Kat had been easier for some reason. "We can wait if you want to," Cooper whispered.

Oliver shook his head. "No, I'm doing this now."

"Doing what now?" Greg chimed in, a look of confusion and worry on his face.

Oliver exhaled and came out to his parents, explaining the full story, and when he was done, he waited anxiously for their response. After Katie hugged him, she pulled away and started dancing. "Mother-son Pride cruise is back on!" she squealed excitedly.

"Do we have to?" He'd complain about it for sure, but Oliver wasn't about to deny her this trip.

"Yes. So you just have to deal with it." Katie sniffled and kissed the top of his head.

"You're an amazing kid, and I'm so grateful you get to live your truth now, Oliver. I am immensely proud of you," Greg assured him after also hugging him.

Oliver was pretty sick of hugs now but he was so grateful for their support and acceptance he didn't complain about them once. He grinned when Cooper leaned his head on his shoulder. "Thanks, guys."

"We really appreciate everything you've done for us." Cooper beamed at them both and swiped a piece of lasagna off to the side that Katie left out for anybody who was hungry (mostly so they didn't steal what she planned to sell).

"You're welcome here, any time. But door open from now on," Katie ordered.

"I told you were going to stick around - just had a feeling." Greg clapped Cooper's shoulder and sat down so he could continue to help his wife.

* * *

At school the next morning, Oliver immediately made his way over to Will's locker to talk to him. "How's it going?" he asked him.

Will's beam practically lit up the hallway. "Great. I'm still terrified but people generally seem accepting." He'd forever be grateful for Oliver for his help.

And Oliver would also be thankful for the rest of his life that their paths crossed. "Same here. Thank you for helping me when I didn't even know I needed it."

"Thank you for everything - even after I outed you so you wouldn't do it to me. I really should apologize again for that," Will realized.

Oliver waved it off. "Don't worry about it - I didn't correct, anyone did I? Hell, I don't even technically need to come out because you already did it for me." He smirked at him, and Will laughed.

"You're pretty awesome, Otto. I'm glad you found Cooper."

"And I'm glad you've found acceptance and are out now. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Ditto," Will replied.

The two of them had become unlikely friends and would be tied together forever thanks to a course of events that no one saw coming.

Cooper and Oliver walked to class together, holding hands, with Will following behind them. It was the start of a whole new era for the three teenagers.


End file.
